charmed_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Camryn Morris
"You're a master elder with a bad ass cloaking spell and you use it to hide your girly mags?." - Camryn to an Elder. Camryn Shelia Jacobs '''(nee Morris) was a witch and the late mother of Emily Jacobs and the Aunt of Sarah Morris. She was also the daughter of Andrea Morris and the youngest grandchild of DJ Morris. Being a Morris witch, Camryn was blessed with the powers of super speed, and was considered as one of the fastest people in the world before she died. Besides this, Camryn also possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Camryn was also a decedent of the Morris line of witches dating back to her grandmother Emily Morris. '''History Early Life Camryn Morris was born on at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to Morris witch Andrea Morris and mortal Bennett Hopkins as the couple's youngest child. Appearance Camryn * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Camryn is well-known for her beautifully long curly dark hair, heart-shaped face, and almond-brown eyes just like her daughter.She is considered one of the most beautiful of the Morris girls and is rather short ,as she is 5'0,5'' tall, which is an inch smaller than her mother. She has coco brown skin and has a fairly slim and athletic woman. Camryn also has a tattoo on her inner left wrist of Emily's name with a half-crescent moon and got a tattoo of Leo's name on her shoulder in his memory after he died. * '''Wardrobe:' T Personality Camryn is a very caring and down-to-earth young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends. She is very intelligent with an aptitude for science and is a bubbly, excitable and enthusiastic young woman and has always idolized her mother Andrea. With her father dying when she was young she has always felt like something is missing in her life and growing up she was a bit bitter towards her mother, due to feeling angered and betrayed. However she learns to let got of her anger when she herself becomes a mother whom she entrusts her daughter too after she dies. Like her daughter, Camryn is very loyal to the people she cares about and uses sarcasm as a coping mechanism. She is also very stubborn but is also sensitive and compassionate. It has been said that her daughter is a lot like her and that Emily has a lot of Camryn's qualities including her struggle in finding her sexuality as Camryn also had a thing for both men and women with her being in love with her best friend Paisley. She also has a unique but close relationship with both Emily and her niece Sarah and will always go to the ends of the earth for. However Camryn can also jump to conclusions and wants to do everything to the excess, desperate to be worthy and good at everything. She is very competitive and never backs down from a challenge, though when she struggles or fails she tends to take it hard making her very insecure and self-conscious. Growing up she was often told that she was the softer side of her older brother Leo whom was always Camryn's rock. Due to this, she struggled a lot after her brother died and said that if it hadn't been for Emily and Sarah then she would have crashed and burned. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Super Speed: The ability to run faster than humanly possible. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Camryn has been trained hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Camryn temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had her powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * Occupation: Paris * Occupation: Paris Romantic Life Adrian Jacobs Adrian Jacobs is Camryn's mortal late husband. Having met one another in high school, Adrian and Camryn quickly became high school sweethearts. Whilst married to one another Adrian and Camryn then went on to have Relationships ''' '''Family Leo Morris Leo Morris is Camryn's brother and her best friend. Despite the two year difference between Camryn and Leo have always been close with one another and tend to spend most of their time with one another. Willing to do anything and everything to save and protect one another even feeling that Leo was her rock in times of hurt or grief. She is also the softer side of Leo. However like most siblings Camryn and Leo did have their problems with one another especially when Leo got involved with Abigail Webster. Although she quickly got over her feelings towards Abigail when she became an Aunt to her niece Sarah and helping Leo with being a single parent. Leo and Camryn's relationship has got even closer with one another since moving into their mother's place with their daughters and when Leo died Camryn became devastated, struggling a lot and even said that if it hadn't been for Emily and Sarah then she would have crashed and burned. Etymology * Camryn: ransferred use of the Scottish surname that originated from the Gaelic nickname cam srón (crooked nose). Var: Cameran, Cameryn, Camryn, Kameran, Kameron, Kameryn. Short: Cam. * Morris: Variant of Maurice, a borrowing from the French which is derived from the Late Latin Mauritius (Moorish), a derivative of Maurus (a Moor). The Moors were a Muslim people of mixed Arab and Berber descent; thus the name came to mean "dark" or "swarthy" in reference to their coloring. Trivia * It is unknown how Camryn got her first name however her middle name comes from her great grandmother Shelia Morris.